


【锤基】禁忌情人

by Arashi7



Series: 锤基PWP合集 [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: Thor重伤醒来，看见床头坐着一个俊美的男人，而男人自称是他的父亲？彻头彻尾PWP，军官ThorX画家Loki，伪小妈文学，大概三发完？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 算是保镖情人那个系列的文吧……一切对基的形容都是锤的脑补，雨我无瓜。

Thor醒来的时候床前坐着一个眉眼精致的黑发男人，他合眼睡着，垂落的头发遮住半张脸，Thor在记忆里搜寻了一会儿，最后判断自己不认识这个男人。他按下医护铃，男人的睡眠很浅，当即颤了颤醒过来。

两人四目相对，Thor发现对方还有一双很漂亮的绿眼睛，虽然略微瘦削，但确实是自己会喜欢的那副长相，难道是他爸送来照顾他的？

可惜Thor只猜对了一半。随着医护人员的涌入，医生喜悦地说：“Odinson将军，您终于醒了——您先躺下，还不能起来。”

Thor对自己的处境一头雾水，但听医生的话总没错，他沙哑地开口：“我在哪里？发生了什么？”

在场所有人脸色一变，包括床头的男人。医生最先冷静，对黑发男人使了个眼色后说：“您刚参加完一场模拟战斗，但因为敌国间谍混入，您在战场上受了伤，头部受到撞击，您还记得吗？”

这样一说，Thor对这些事有了记忆，战场上的硝烟、枪响、呐喊，画面和人声混作一团，他皱眉揉揉太阳穴说：“嗯，都记得，我感觉没什么问题了，今天可以出院。”

他是这个国家最年轻的少将，出身于军人世家，父亲位高权重，他所说的每一句话都会得到最高效率的执行，医护人员当即答应，着手去办Thor的出院手续，之后将会由家庭医生来照顾他。

“好了，人都走了，所以……你是谁？”Thor眯起眼睛，打量起床前这位小美人，他看起来年纪不大，但身上透着一股诱人的味道，父亲了解他的喜好，在他重伤之后送来这么一个人也不奇怪，Thor满心愉悦，将男人从头到脚打量了一遭。

“你不记得了？”男人露出一丝忧愁，担心地握住Thor的手，尽管知道他可能是被送来服侍自己的，Thor还是被男人的主动吓了一跳，只听见对方担忧地说，“医生之前就让我做好心理准备……唉，我是你的父亲啊，Thor！”

什么？！

这对Odinson少将来说无疑是一道惊天巨雷，他擅长审讯犯人，眼前的男人完全不像是在撒谎——况且撒这种谎也没好处——他真挚的圆眼透着一点淡淡的悲伤，Thor抽回手来冷淡地说：“你想骗我？我父亲是Odin Boreson，你年纪还没我大吧？”

“就知道你不会相信。”男人委屈地抿唇，拿出一张他与Odin的照片，“喏，我和Odin在一年前结婚，这是当时的照片。不过我和你见得少，你对我没印象也正常。现在总不能说我是在骗你吧？”

还真是爸爸？！Thor的嘴唇抿成一条直线，想起刚才自己脑中不好的念想，却又没办法把视线从Loki身上移开，他的腰很细，但是臀部很翘——Loki站起身开始收拾东西，Thor不禁憋闷，他真的对这个人一点印象都没有，然而这样年轻的躯体怎么可能被父亲占有，而不属于他？

Thor的生母逝世多年，愿意嫁给Odin的人数不胜数，他知道父亲跟不同人相处过，作为儿子的他不会管那么多，但这一刻Thor十分后悔。

“你父亲让我来照顾你，我们先回家吧。”Loki眯起眼睛微笑，“你能醒过来……真是太好了。”他不自觉地去握Thor的手，轻轻摩挲男人宽厚的手背，眼睛里含着媚人的水意。

操，他要不是父亲的人，Thor非得把Loki按在这里办一顿。

就这样，Loki带Thor回了Thor家——他成年以后就不与父亲同住，父子俩见面的机会不多，Thor一向刚硬，见面了甚至可能吵架，这些年他与父亲的政见不是事事相合，时而有所违背。因此他会知道Loki的存在，除非特地去查，否则他真的不关心Odin会跟怎样的人结婚。

医生说了，这次受伤伤到了海马体，他的体力也有所损伤，最好多休息几天再出门活动，以免留下后遗症。关乎健康，Thor听从医生的话，回家之后便躺下了。

“你还不走？”Thor勾起嘴角，他长相英俊，年少有为，比起Odin，他才是跟Loki年纪相仿的人，仔细打量了下，Loki穿着剪裁得体的西装外套，内搭并不是普通的黑衬衣，而是露出肚脐和大片锁骨的马甲，他脖子上戴着一条色欲满满的皮质项圈，下身是紧身裤，Thor感觉自己多日未泄欲的下身肿胀起来。

“Odin让我留下来照顾你，直到你康复为止。”Loki大方地端来管家准备的午饭，他坐在Thor床头，孜孜不倦地说，“其实Odin挺关心你，你下次不要跟他……唔……”

“照顾我？”Thor笑了笑，嘴角邪恶地挑起一个弧度，他只是受伤，并不是手不能提，对付Loki这种普通人绰绰有余，他趁Loki俯低身体想要喂他吃麦片粥的时候伸手摸到了那个柔软的胸膛，Loki的眼睛倏地瞪大，乳头被重重一掐，他的手差点拿不稳勺子。

“啊……”

他连呻吟声都这样好听。Thor的眸色更深，他紧紧盯着Loki那张白皙的脸颊，拇指轻轻搓动着，很快这个男人的乳头就挺立起来，似乎习惯了性爱，很是敏感，Thor想起什么，忽而又不满地推开Loki：“离我远点。”

Loki把碗放到一边，尽管这不是正常的继父子之间应该有的举动，但他看上去完全没为Thor的冒犯感到生气。他依旧坐在Thor身边，手慢慢抚上Thor的胸膛，一直向下，野兽一般的男人盯着他，却没有阻止他的动作。

Loki的手一直伸到了Thor的睡裤中，年轻男人的性器已经完全勃起了，Loki来回揉弄着，哑着嗓子道：“我是你的继父，我们之间……是没有可能的。”

“那你现在是什么意思？”Thor冷笑一声，Loki双眸迷离，手上时轻时重地爱抚他的龟头，Thor倒抽一口凉气，快感慢慢攀升。

Loki握着下面的双球，小声地说：“你是病人，但只能一次。”他像教育着不乖的孩子，语气尤为轻柔。

这个骚货。Thor眯起眼睛，Loki那双冰凉的手触碰着滚烫的茎柱，食指点着龟头上的马眼，虎口轻轻挤压，Thor忍不住长吟一声，抓住Loki的手：“你倒是很享受和继子偷情的快感。”

“不算哦。”Loki笑了笑，拉开那条阻隔在他们俩之间的被子，他微微俯下身，张开薄唇，猝不及防含住Thor的阴茎，嫩红的舌尖刮过龟头上的青筋，男人的性器瞬间变得更加硬挺，Loki撩起耳边的头发笑道，“这才叫享受快感，刚才只有你在享受。”

Thor一把将Loki提到床上，他撕了男人的衣服，把他压在自己身下，吮着他的齿关深吻之后，放轻力度掐着他的脖颈，近距离看到那双绿眼，Thor忍不住做出一些更越界的事。他慢慢向下，咬着Loki的喉结，对方发出好听的呻吟声，在他身下软倒。

触碰过的乳粒是深红色，此刻周围并没有任何性爱残留的痕迹，Thor越想越觉得可笑，他重重地咬住左边的肉粒，Loki的喘息声更甚，他没有技巧地舔吮乳晕和上面的颗粒，Loki抱着他的脑袋，呜呜咽咽地爽得勃起。

Thor做梦都不会想到自己有一天会抱着自己的继父亲吻，可继父比他年纪还小，看起来鲜嫩可口，他脱下Loki的裤子，发觉对方早已硬得充血，内裤都被龟头流出来的液体浸湿了，却还像个没事人似的，Thor眸色愈深，盯着他内裤顶端那一块暗色水痕，一巴掌抽在Loki的大腿内侧，那儿很快泛起了清晰的指痕。

“啊……嗯……”Loki眼神迷离，环住Thor的腰，柔软丰盈的臀肉蹭着男人的胯下，无声地勾引男人继续下一步的行动。

“你饿了多久？洗干净了吗？”Thor坏笑起来，侮辱性的语言像鞭子一样打在Loki身上，时刻提醒着他们的身份差异。

然而这禁忌的触碰却让Loki兴奋极了，他湿着双眸，抬起脚踩在Thor的胸口邪笑道：“当然是……饿了很久，否则怎么会饥不择食？”

他这话踩在Thor的雷区，男人最恨有人拿他与旁人比较，当即剥了Loki的内裤，拉开他的腿，肿胀的龟头拍打肉红色的穴口，小穴不断收缩想要吞咽东西，奶白而健康的身体在他的胯下扭动着，Thor随手拉开抽屉，发觉里面摆着好几只润滑剂，他想不起是什么时候放在这里的，但现在需要，他顾不得多想，将润滑剂挤在手指上，随便给Loki扩张了下。

他这样粗鲁、漫不经心，Loki却始终没有流露出不满的神色，反而被冰凉的液体刺激得更加硬挺，Thor看着他肚子上湿漉漉的前列腺液，他心里更是烦躁，扶着阴茎就这样插了进去。

“嗯哈……”Loki吃到了他肖想已久的宝贝，身体打着哆嗦，后穴黏腻得像被日了许久，不单只有润滑剂，他的肠液丰沛，Loki伸腿缠住Thor，哭着说，“这样不对……”

“有什么不对？你不就是想我这样做吗？”Thor狠狠挺胯，当即撞到了Loki的敏感点，他的敏感点生得很浅，Thor蹭动几下感觉到他不断发抖，有泪水顺着Loki的眼角滑落，这个时候Thor又很想抱着他、亲亲他，让他享受更多的快乐。

“别撞那里……”Loki哼唧地哭叫起来，胸前的红色肉粒被Thor捏在手中搓揉拉扯，疼痛的快乐传到脑中，肉棒进出的速度很快，每次都听见打到肉上的声音，他的臀间一定被顶得发红，金色的耻毛扎在肛口附近，Loki在这张属于Thor的床上，被干得达到今日的第一次高潮。

精液喷得到处都是，Thor看着Loki高潮时候那张瑰丽而沉醉的脸，他忍不住俯下身亲亲Loki，温柔地舔吮Loki的唇瓣，拉出暧昧的银丝。身下依旧是咕啾咕啾的水声，Thor挺胯节奏时缓时快，Loki摸不到规律，他刚经历高潮，乏力地被Thor顶到床的靠背，他抓着身下的床单，下半身几乎悬空。

“你摸摸我。”Loki羞耻地提出自己的要求，他拉起Thor一只手，要求他为自己手淫，男人赤红着眼睛，却服从了他的指令，前后夹击让Loki更是潮湿，双球被按揉，马眼被刮蹭，Loki不断地收缩下身去吸咬Thor，在这个只有他们二人的狭小空间里，Loki一遍遍地享受这种快乐。

鼻间都是荷尔蒙与性爱的气息，Loki满足地嗅了嗅，抱紧身上的Thor，男人开始大开大合，撞得尤其深入，敏感点隐隐发麻，Loki瘫在床上，已经不知道自己在叫什么，他眼前白光闪过，Thor慢慢压在了他的身上。

“唔……”精液一点点流了出来，一股股蔓延在腹间，后穴也被填满了，尽皆是Thor的味道，他被操得舒爽极了，懒洋洋地拥着Thor。

“爽了？”Thor残忍地说，“那就出去。”他收敛了用词，但很快从Loki身上起来，他厌倦这样的自己，却又忍不住向Loki靠近。


	2. Chapter 2

“听说你出院了，还在家休养？”Fandral的声音总是那样欠揍，他要不是自己的副官，Thor肯定会揍他一顿。

“帮我查个人。”Thor皱起眉头，冷淡地说，“他叫Loki。”

挂掉电话后，Thor望向镜子中的自己，出院第二天，距离那场性爱结束不到十二小时，他再次回味起Loki的滋味，是否有可能将他从Odin身边夺来？Thor突然笑了，他居然真的在思考这种诡异的问题。

Loki还住在他家，不过Thor给他安排了单独的房间，今天Odin要来看望受伤的儿子，Thor命令Loki不许出来，他才不想看见Odin和Loki亲密的模样。

光是想想，他就浑身不舒服。

于是一大早Loki给他送完早餐就出门了，Thor对他的知情识趣感到满意。

“这次太不小心了，还好没有大碍。”Odin坐在Thor的床前，语重心长地看着长子，“你还年轻，有时候不要冲动。”

“知道了，父亲。”Thor淡淡地解释，“间谍抓住了吗？”这次要不是有人潜入，他也不至于这么狼狈。

Odin点点头：“一切都解决了，你休假半个月，把病养好了再回去，听医生说你忘记了一些事？”

“不影响起居，我还记得小时候你把我丢在浴室打电话打了半小时最后我感冒发烧的事。”Thor揶揄道，中年人脸色一变，正要骂他，Thor笑着，听见Odin的手机响起来。

“喂，Frigga？好的，你别光等我，喝点什么，我待会就来，有人陪你一起去吗……”Odin少有这样说话温柔的时候，Thor听得一愣，但他不会直白地打听父亲的私事，Odin挂了电话，对Thor说，“既然你没事了，我先离开，好好养伤。”

“谢谢父亲。”Thor点头致意，让管家送走Odin，他陷入沉思。

如果Loki确实是他的继父，那Odin刚才是在跟谁通话？他的情妇？Thor心下一凛，当即觉得这个解释也可以接受，Fandral已经去查Loki的事了，Thor将Frigga的名字也发给他，继续刚才的揣测。

Odin对待感情是否专一Thor并不清楚，但根据他这几年听到的消息来看，Odin跟Loki结婚的同时，也有可能移情别恋，爱上了Frigga。母亲去世后，在Loki之前，Odin还有一段婚姻，要让人相信他十分专一，似乎也很难。

如果Odin不要Loki了，Loki急于找个下家，为了维持目前的生活，他很有可能选择和Odin的儿子在一起。Thor推断完毕，Loki的动机清晰明了，他倒很乐意成全Loki。

Thor下床，慢慢踱步到隔壁为Loki准备的房间，他是这里的主人，自然能够打开每一间房，本来想趁Loki不在，进去看看他在房间里放了什么，结果一开门，一个男人赤着上身，手中拿着调色盘，正对着画板作画。

那是Loki。

“我不知道，原来你是个画家。”Thor阴恻恻地笑了，他走到Loki旁边，审视那幅浓墨重彩的画，阳光通过窗口洒进屋内，照耀摆在窗前的一束小向日葵。

再看画纸，上面虽然也有向日葵，但Loki依凭想象，画了很多缠绕在花盆外的蛇，它们似乎蠕动着想向上爬，阴郁而扭曲的生物，一点点侵蚀着绽放得正热烈的花，Thor从中看到了妖异的美感。

他正看得认真，被Loki的画所吸引，差点忘了自己来这间房做什么，结果Loki将笔刷一挥，差点将颜料洒在Thor的睡衣上，他指着Thor，矜傲地抬起下巴：“你喜欢这幅画吗？你觉得我在画什么？”

“贪婪、急切又病态的爱？”Thor随口说出自己心里所想，Loki听后眼睛微眯，他慢慢向Thor靠近，Thor皱着眉头，看着笔刷上的颜料，“你想做什么？洗不掉的话，我不管你是谁——”

Loki才不管他的威胁，蘸取黑色在Thor的脖颈上画了一笔，笑眯眯地说：“水彩而已，你这么紧张干嘛？你也可以画回来。”他挺了挺裸露在外的整个胸膛，白皙干净得晃眼，说话时柔软的红唇一开一闭，Thor看得又是一阵心火旺盛。

“这可是你说的。”Thor夺过画笔，将Loki压在旁边的懒人沙发上，男人背对着他，两个塌陷的腰窝显得分外可爱，紧窄的腰微微扭动，真要往他身上画上什么的时候，Thor反而迟疑了，他觉得画在哪里都不好，都会妨碍自己待会下嘴，“啧。”他不高兴地哼了一声，把画笔丢开。

“不画了？解气了？”Loki笑嘻嘻地转过身体，又一次躺在Thor身下，“画送给你好不好？”

“不好，你干嘛不送给Odin？”Thor想起父亲，恶劣地笑了笑，“噢，对不起，他可能不要你了。”

Loki愣了愣，这一瞬间的失神让Thor有机会握住他的下巴，Loki眨眨眼问：“不好意思，你说什么？”

“他有了新欢，你不知道吗？还是……你在伪装什么？”Thor不爽地将他拉起来，转身就要离开，他没有得到自己意料之内Loki谄媚或害怕的表情，有的只是他的失神，Thor有些恼火，Loki却从身后抱住他。

“那你不是应该让我哀求你吗？如果没有你，我会回到街上做一个流浪画家，只有你才能许诺我这样的生活。”Loki慢慢转到Thor面前，仰起头来，他抓着Thor的衣领，慢慢向下，就差解开睡袍的系绳，他的手来回打转，目光更是露骨至极。

Thor淡淡地说：“那你要怎么求我留下你？反正父亲都不要你了，你还有地方去吗？你能为我做什么呢？”

话音刚落，Loki就像蛇一样滑了下去，他解开Thor腰间的系绳，脱下男人的内裤，殷勤地含住男人半勃的性器，他总能这样快地挑起Thor的情欲，一双绿眼微湿，弹出红舌舔弄粗大的性器。

他舔得很细致，几乎每个地方，每根筋络都被照顾到了，Thor咬着下唇，忍住去碰Loki后脑的欲望，他彻底勃起了，性器在Loki脸上划出一道水痕，纤长的手握住阴茎，专心致志地舔舐马眼，脸上带着兴奋和痴迷。

“这样可以吗？你还喜欢什么，我都可以学。”Loki故意道，他像个乖巧的学生，一点点吞吃Thor的阴茎，末了还发出赞叹，“啊……你的阴茎就像艺术品一样。”

Thor倒是不明白自己的性器哪里像艺术品，但Loki这张脸的确很像艺术品，被含了一会儿，阴囊上的皱褶都被Loki细细舔过，他这样一个高高在上的男人，此刻只是个低贱的婊子，靠吞吃男人的阴茎来换得自己的事业和财富。Thor莫名并不讨厌这样的Loki，他摸着那头顺滑的黑发，逼迫Loki吃得更深一些。

“唔……”Loki收缩双颊，反射性想要干呕，但他忍耐着，嘴唇包住牙齿，避免磕到Thor，他这样温柔而卖力地服侍，Thor也不忍心他在地上跪太久，将Loki拉起来，吻了吻他那张被操肿的嘴唇。

Loki张嘴探出柔软的舌尖：“差一点你就要射在这里了。”他指了指舌头和脸，非常期待地看着Thor。

结果当然是被Thor扔上床，他压在Loki上方，壮得像头狮子，低声道：“你要是服侍得好，Odin跟你离婚后，我可以养你。”他拍拍Loki柔软的臀瓣，发出沉闷的声响，床铺随着他们的动作晃动，Thor示意Loki自己脱衣服。

画家为他的话感到一丝好笑，他慢条斯理地脱掉裤子，全身赤裸靠在Thor身上，昨天被干过的后穴还肿着，但他格外渴望Thor能再度射满他，Loki在自己的幻想中沉溺了一会儿，回过神来对上Thor的目光，他又倔强地说：“可谁知道Odin会不会离婚呢？”

臀肉被掐着，分开，扇打，Thor强势地把手指插入Loki的嘴巴里，男人乖巧地把它舔湿，他拿出来，往Loki身后探，忽然想到即使是宠物，朝夕相对也会有感情，他别扭地想了想，安慰Loki道：“我父亲有了别人，你就别想他了，跟我不好吗？”

“不好，父子是很像的，Thor。”虽然Loki嘴上这样说，但还是很温柔地摸了摸Thor的脑袋。

那根粗糙湿润的手指捅了进来，Loki嘶了一声，趴在Thor肩头，微微翘起臀部，收缩着后穴，努力习惯着被扩张，其实他还没有完全合拢，稍稍一碰就出了一堆水液，Loki红着脸，发出沙哑的呻吟声，小声地叫Thor的名字。

“怎么这么骚。”Thor一边捧起他的脑袋跟他接吻，一边继续用手指奸他，Loki发着抖，呜呜咽咽地主动吸吮他的嘴唇，两人吻得难舍难分，Loki的阴茎在Thor腿上蹭出一道道水痕，Thor又加了一根手指。

“不要了……好粗……”Loki第一次在扩张阶段被四根手指一起干，他吓了一跳，感觉自己快被玩坏了，抓着Thor的手臂不断颤抖，前端溢出的情液越来越多，Loki叫了一声，羞耻地看着Thor下身明显的深色，他耳廓发红，被男人吻得更是情迷意乱。

“啊啊——”Loki仰头叫了一声，内壁被刮蹭得不断收缩，他舔着Thor的下巴，白光闪过，精液几乎是一摊摊地蔓延出来，他爽得眼神迷离，嘴巴都合不拢，趴在Thor身上轻轻喘息，“嗯……好舒服，快干我。”

“骚货。”Thor抽出手指，把他放在床上，拍拍他的肉臀，肉红色的穴口一闭一合，旁边还沾着晶亮的肠液，他恨不得干烂Loki，他冷漠地说，“自己把屁股掰开，求我操你。”

“呜……求你。”Loki趴在枕头上，放荡地掰开饱满的臀肉，那个嫩红的穴眼当即被填满了，他发出爽利的叫声，被Thor操到枕头中，不断耸动腰身，被撞得啪啪作响，Loki沙哑地呻吟道，“好深……太深了……”

青筋盘曲的阴茎不断顶深处的敏感点，Thor这时候才意识到Loki深处还有一个敏感带，只要一碰他就会疯狂发抖，软软的肉穴裹着他的性器，Thor掐着Loki的腰臀，忽然发力把他抱起来，Loki往后坐，猛地抵达最深，他连叫声都中断了，只剩下喑哑的哼声，尽皆由喉腔挤出来，他半个身体发麻，乳头被Thor捏在手里拉扯，Loki无力地靠着Thor的胸膛，下身湿漉漉得有些难受，他却扭着屁股想继续蹭Thor的性器，浑身泛起瑰丽的红色。

“吻我。”Loki侧过脑袋去跟Thor索吻，他半张着唇，来不及吞咽的口水色情地从唇角边流下，Thor咬了下他的下唇瓣，两人的舌头在空气里缠绵，Loki又被向上抛着顶了几下，Thor即使受伤依旧体力充沛，Loki夹得紧，肉穴边缘和阴囊撞在一起，Thor性欲强，东西也攒得多，他贪吃地往下坐，双腿跪在Thor身体两侧，两人换了个新姿势，Loki挺着腰感受Thor在操他。

“不行……不行……”Loki没动多久就有点疲倦，他半带撒娇地叫了几声，Thor叹了口气把他抱起来，像给小孩把尿一样，经过房间里大面全身镜时Loki看到自己被Thor抱着的羞耻姿势，男人还故意停下，让他看清楚些自己是怎样张开双腿勾引继子的，随后Loki柔软的耳垂被男人含住。

“看清楚了吗？”Thor一字一顿地说，他嗓音低沉，说来格外诱惑，Loki打了个颤，被他这样抱到了窗边，迎着日光，把Loki放在窗台上，小幅度地挺腰日他，他动得慢，Loki刚从极大的快感中回过神来，自然不满足。

Loki伸腿紧紧缠住Thor的腰臀，他感觉自己浑身都湿透了，眼泪、口水、汗水、精液、肠液，他每一个地方都为Thor湿润，Loki着急道：“快点，深点，快操坏我……”

Thor是听话的性伴侣，当即抓着他的小腿打桩机般干了起来，Loki似乎没有羞耻心，一点都不担心有人从外面看到他们在做爱，从而告发这对继父子通奸，眼角眉梢的媚意都在诉说他还想要更多，Thor被他勾得下身一热，收缩的后穴紧紧含住他，接纳了所有他射进去的东西。

这次Loki是被Thor喷进来的液体弄射的，他软着腰，却还要伸手去碰自己难以合拢的后穴，沾了点腥苦的精液在Thor硬实的腹肌上画画，他的手指都在颤抖，画完后含住指尖，趁Thor喘息的间隙，他笑道：“今天总要抱我去洗澡吧？昨天是我自己清理的，你射了好多啊，我弄了好久，感觉还是弄不干净。”

Thor拿他没办法，阴郁地瞪了他一眼，在Loki伸手环上来时反射性把他抱住，Loki笑眯眯地亲了亲他的脸颊，靠在他怀里，慢慢朝浴室走去。

“你的伤口还疼吗？”洗澡的时候，Loki看到Thor手臂上取子弹留下的伤，不过因为他昏迷了很长一段时间，伤口基本愈合，但Loki还是想问问。

Thor的手还在Loki体内搅动，他稍微一滞，冷淡地回答：“不疼，这种伤不算什么。”

Loki微微眯眼，转过头笑道：“下次要小心。”

在缓缓的水流声中，两人陷入了一种诡异的沉默，Thor忽然道：“跟我父亲离婚吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 厕所play+射尿+强制爱+骚话+daddy kink

Thor原以为Loki是个流浪画家，没想到他小有名气，这周末在本地艺术馆有一场画展，Loki把票塞给他的时候淡淡地说：“和别人合办的，不是个人展览——反正以后会有的——你有时间可以来看看，身体不舒服就算了。”

他似乎对不是“个人展览”这事意见颇大，说话提不起精神，很是嫌恶地把门票递给Thor后匆匆离开。Thor被他的反应逗笑了，即使还没查出Loki的身份，他仍旧打算展览那天给Loki一个惊喜。

进入艺术馆后，Thor很快发现Loki的风格与另一位画家迥然，这次展出的画基本上都是解构主义，Thor不懂艺术，但一幅幅看过去，想到这是出自Loki之手，他不免停留的时间增多，理解得也更加深入。

直到他看到一副熟悉的画作，夸张的几何图形拼就一个人形，模糊判断出是男性，背景尽皆艳丽，只有人的部分是冷色调——Thor似乎见过这幅画，有点头痛地揉揉太阳穴，他又看了好一会儿。

口袋里的手机在震动，Thor接起电话，小声地说：“我现在在艺术馆，什么事？”他走到偏僻的角落，听见Fandral的声音。

“Loki，我没查到太多信息，他就是个画家；Frigga，是Odin最近的女友，来往很密切。”Fandral清清嗓说。

Thor沉默了下：“别挂断。”他往回走，来到那幅让他产生熟悉感的画作前，他沉思许久，判断道：“你待会找几个人过来，不要惊动任何人，把Loki绑回去审审。”

“诸神在上，你连搜捕令都没有！”Fandral感慨道，“知道了，出了事你自己担着，可别把我拉下水。”

“嗯，一小时后吧，现在不着急，我看着他。”Thor的眼角余光瞥见藏在人群中的Loki，他们对视一眼，Thor挂了电话。

Loki慢慢朝他走来，他今日看起来忧郁极了，这是Thor第一次感觉到他和画家这份工作的适配，Thor礼貌地说：“展览很不错，你的画很有趣。”

Loki扯了扯嘴角问：“想买下来吗？我可以给你算个优惠价格。”他们的目光一同落在Thor面前的那幅画上，Thor这时候才注意到画的名字与爱有关。

“我是不是之前见过你？”Thor眯起眼睛问，他的手摸着腰后的枪械，今天他有备而来，如果发生意外……

Loki好笑地说：“你睡傻了？我们当然见过，我们还一起吃过家庭晚餐呢，不信你打电话问你父亲。”他说完之后忧心忡忡地看Thor，“你要不要去医院复诊？”

“我没问题，你没邀请我父亲过来吗？”Thor期待着Loki的回答。

Loki冷哼了声：“叫你也一样，而且他忙着呢，没空理我。”

这两人的婚姻果然出了问题，Loki这几日似乎不太开心，Thor仔细观察着，他眼下一片暗沉，显然没有睡好，距离他们上次做爱过了三天，这三天两人见面机会不多，Loki都在为画展忙着，而Thor也在进行康复治疗。Thor心想，他是不是很想办个人画展？

“咳，个人画展要怎么办？”Thor迟疑地问，Loki还是笑起来好看一些，在确定他是奸细之前，他不介意对这个男人好一些。

Loki意外地看了他一眼：“有赞助商就简单了，包下艺术馆，然后让我进驻。”

“噢……那我回头问问Tony。”Tony是Thor的军火供应商朋友，一向有钱得令人发指，Thor摸摸鼻头，前提是Loki不是间谍。

Loki在听见Tony的名字时冷冷地哼了一声，扯了扯嘴角掉头就走，Thor颇为意外地看着他的背影，他今天是吃炸药了吗？前几天百依百顺的那个男人是谁？即使如此，Thor还是不情不愿地跟了上去，至少他要在Fandral来前看住他。

Loki一路朝厕所走去，这家艺术馆的厕所也装修得格调高超，每个隔间都不小，华丽得像进了一座宫殿。 Loki发觉尾随而来的Thor，他高傲地抬起下巴，手搭在门把上，满脸写着“请你离开”。

“巧了。”Thor不由分说地挤了进去，里面十分宽敞，Loki面色一红，想把他往外推，却被Thor压在墙边，Thor笑了笑，轻轻爱抚Loki的嘴唇，“你做你的，我又不看你。”

这里隔间这么多，他为什么非得跟自己挤在一起？！Loki没有在别人面前小便的习惯，他尴尬地推了Thor一把，男人居然开始帮他解裤链，Loki吓了一跳，性器被Thor握在手中，他颤抖道：“你这样我怎么……”他闭上嘴，恼恨地瞪Thor。

“我帮你啊。”Thor忽然觉得神清气爽，精神愉悦，虚扶着Loki的阴茎，对准马桶，他恶劣地笑道，“难道你不好意思了？或者说你想我插进去，一边干你，一边帮你？”

Loki被他描述的画面刺激得微微颤抖，Thor猥亵着他的臀肉，他像个不经事的年轻人，在厕所里被陌生男人亵玩，Loki低声说：“你别这样，你想做什么待会再说，现在让我……好不好？这里是公开场合，传出去……继父子通奸对谁都没好处。”

要是以往，此刻他可能会默默退出，但他意识到Loki不仅是他的继父这样简单，他没有移动，反倒是咬住Loki的耳廓：“那不是更好吗？你就只能被扫地出门了。”

Loki生气极了，他往后撞，Thor一时不察，脑袋磕到门上，他吃痛一声，更是坚持地禁锢Loki，Loki忍不住大骂：“你是不是变态啊？！我上个厕所你都要跟进来……唔！”这种羞耻至极的感觉再度笼罩着他，Loki磨了磨后槽牙，Thor居然想在这里做爱！

“啊，啊嗯——”Loki瞪大眼睛，这个疯子居然随身携带润滑剂，看来他是有备而来，乳头被Thor空闲的那只手捏着搓弄，只一会儿Loki就觉得自己又快浑身湿漉，他不得不求饶道，“今天有展览……你让我——哈嗯！”

“小点声，这里可是公开场合。”Thor坏笑着又增加了一根手指，这具身体被操得烂熟，他一边不爽，一边戳刺Loki的深处。

这样的刺激加上他本来就有尿意，Loki喘息着道：“不行，想尿……”他眼神迷离，Thor半抱着他往前走，握着他的阴茎，示意他可以尿了，Loki闭上眼，他已经浑身红透了，热意几乎把他烧化。

淅淅沥沥的水声彻底摧毁了Loki的自尊，Thor勃起的阴茎在他的臀部来回蹭动，Loki呜咽一声，还没尿完，就被男人的性器狠狠贯穿，挨操的同时又哆哆嗦嗦地喷了几束尿液，Loki整个人瘫软在Thor身上，那根粗大的阴茎成为了他的支撑物，滚烫的肠肉紧紧吮着Thor，Loki呜咽一声，回过头去亲男人的嘴唇。

“说，你接近我，到底是什么目的？”Thor猝不及防地询问，掐着Loki的软腰，冷冷地撞击他的敏感点，不带感情地开始审讯，“你最好实话实说，我什么都知道了。”

Loki恶狠狠地咬了咬嘴唇，可惜Thor看不到这一幕，排泄之后膀胱舒服了些，Loki缩着下身，故意调笑道：“你知道什么呢？不如说给我听听，我难道不是你的父亲吗？照片可做不了假。”

非得在这个时候提起Odin吗？！Thor愤怒起来，他把马桶盖合上，让Loki半趴在上面，强硬地抬起他的屁股，分开白嫩的臀瓣，被捅开的穴眼红润，皱褶几乎被撑平了，Thor二话不说干了进去，Loki反射性发出愉悦的叫喊声。

这样不加沟通，狠厉直接的性爱是Loki所钟爱的，但这里是艺术馆，他不想闹出尴尬的新闻，只能努力忍住喉中的叫声，他沙哑地回过头：“你下次能不能……嗯……回家干我……我想叫，哈……好爽……”

骚货。Thor在心里用这个词骂了Loki一百遍，他更是无情地鞭挞起身下的柔软肠肉，这样大的动静，任何人进来都会听见他们在做爱，Thor没多忍耐，在Loki不知道多少次收缩后穴后，将一泡浓精射进了他的体内，Loki被精柱射得浑身发麻，龟头被爱抚了几下，就这样达到了高潮。

Thor看着他扬起的脆弱脖颈，这场景让他莫名熟悉，眼前的景象与脑海中的某部分记忆重叠，他摇摇头，专心起眼前的事。

这不过瘾，Loki脑子空空，他还想继续，可是Thor却抽了出来，随意地抽打他的臀肉，在上面留下一道指痕，轻佻地说：“含好了，也许这是最后一次。”他擦了擦阴茎上的肠液，重新穿戴整齐，居高临下地看着这个好看的男人无力地跪趴在马桶上，他的臀上不是指痕就是暧昧的情液，红通通的穴口还没合拢，精液慢慢往下淌，沾湿了剪裁得体的西裤，他手指轻轻动了动，Thor狠下心来没有上前帮他。

Loki冷笑了声，好一会儿慢慢地站起来，扯了面巾纸擦了两下腿心，冷淡地穿好裤子，但他没有完全清理干净，内里依旧湿漉，诡异的触感让他走路很不舒服，可Loki倔强地没有回头，就这样走了出去。

时间距离Thor给Fandral打电话已经过了一小时，他正疑惑为什么Fandral还没来，刚要给他打电话，忽然眼前一阵天旋地转，Thor好不容易站稳，从浓郁的性爱味道中回过神来，Thor记忆里关于Loki的模样更加清晰。

“临时有事要去忙，我帮你联系了Hogun，他一小时后来。”

Thor揉着太阳穴，他看着手机屏幕上的短信，感觉自己的记忆再度错乱，他直接给Fandral拨去电话：“别装了，告诉我，Loki到底是谁？我们是不是认识？”

“你说什么呢，我真的有事要忙——”Fandral急促地说，“Hogun待会就来，你别影响我办公。”

“还瞒着我？我有点想起来了，我和Loki以前肯定认识，他不是间谍吧？”Thor试探着问，不用把Loki送去军事法庭是最好的结果。

“……你自己想吧，反正Hogun也不会过去了！”Fandral急忙挂掉Thor的电话，他这样匆忙，倒是暗示了Thor不少。

他们宁愿隐瞒自己，说明Loki不是坏人，Thor想了想，给Odin拨去电话，今天十分难得，Odin没在办公，很快接了起来：“父亲，您最近和一个叫Frigga的女士走得很近。”

他一上来就问起Odin的私事，Odin不由得警惕道：“怎么？我要跟谁结婚，不必问过你的意见吧？你都这么大了。”

“所以Loki不是您的丈夫？”Thor单刀直入，抛出了他最想问的问题。

一时间对面十分沉默，Thor忐忑不安，过了一会儿Odin幽幽地问：“你最近复诊了吗？这是你自己要求结婚的伴侣，跟我可没有一点关系，你这次脑子真是摔坏了！”

我的——

结婚——

伴侣？！

Thor惊呆了，他结巴地说：“我……我的伴侣？Loki是我的丈夫？！”

“他骗你你就信，你真是——”Odin无可奈何，“我都不知道你是怎么混到今天！Loki也真是过分，居然——”

Thor猝不及防想起很多事情，那一幕幕熟悉的影像有了更具体的模样，他急忙挂了电话，无视父亲的咒骂，一路跑出厕所，去寻找他的丈夫——他刚才对他那样冷淡，Loki会生气吗？Thor不能记起全部事情，但他一想到自己误会了Loki，还把他忘了，就觉得自己做得十分过分。

Thor一路狂奔，Loki不可能离开艺术馆，他问了保安，一路跑到休息室外，见到Loki正坐在休息室里，疲倦地揉着太阳穴，他似乎恨不得躺在沙发上睡，但明白这是在外面，不容得他这样随意。Thor止住脚步，慢慢走进去。

Loki合上眼睛，不知道在思索什么，Thor绕到他身边，默不吭声地把他打横抱起。

“……你做什么！”Loki吓了一跳，这样一大动静，后穴的汁液好像渗漏出来，Loki恼怒地说，“快放开我——”

Thor才不管这么多，他抱着Loki从安全通道离开了艺术馆，伸手叫了辆车：“父亲？你可真会编理由啊，Loki。”

Loki不敢置信地望着他，傻乎乎地眨了眨眼，Thor警告似的在他的臀肉上拧了一把，Loki吃痛一声，好笑地说：“我中途离开影响不好，这是我的展览，万一迟点有人要投资我呢？”

“我不就是你最大的投资商？”Thor搂着他，心思早已飞到了家里，他仔细挖着回忆里有关Loki的事，他记得不是非常清楚，只有一些闪现的影像，下车时他本来是意气风发地把Loki抱进屋子，接着就气虚地问，“我们的孩子呢？”

Loki脚一落地就给了Thor一巴掌，他几乎没有用力，所以对Thor而言不痛不痒，Loki气愤地说：“你诈我呢！什么孩子？！”

“我们有儿子吧！我记不清，但是——”Thor摸摸鼻子，“是叫Fenrir？你把他送哪去了？”

Loki似笑非笑道：“他还那么小，能在哪里？只是你一直没发现。”儿子一直在家，今年两岁，是成功的试管婴儿，十分安静聪明，Loki这几天吩咐了管家把他带去顶楼，声称Thor要养病，以至于这个蠢货现在都没发现家里还有儿子的存在。

皱起眉头，Thor磨了磨后槽牙道：“你骗我？！”儿子、父亲，Loki在多件事情上隐瞒他，就为了获得角色扮演的乐趣？

Loki挑眉，知道Thor发现了这一切秘密，他笑眯眯地抬起身体，贴近Thor的脸颊：“你自己蠢，连丈夫都忘记了，怪谁呢？”他眼里闪过一丝狠厉，别开脸来。

Thor怔住了，如果Loki是他的丈夫，他什么都记得，唯独把和Loki一起的事全部忘了，Loki还在医院里守了他这么久……Thor低下头，亲吻Loki的眼角：“对不起，把你忘记了。”他感觉嘴角微湿，Loki抿起嘴唇，把他推开来。

Thor紧紧搂住Loki：“我都想起来了。”他又自责又内疚，Loki却忽然回过头来，眼角微微泛红。

“算了，反正你还活着，这次角色扮演，我很过瘾。”Loki摸了摸Thor的伤疤，“你是不是还没全部想起来？”

Thor依旧心虚地点头，Loki叹了口气：“好吧，早知道在这之前，你应该先把我当间谍抓起来，然后严加审问我，鞭打我……唔！”他的嘴巴再次被Thor封上，还湿润的后穴饥渴起来，没有了身份的限制，Thor更是无所顾忌，他一想到Loki所经历的、自己可能差点回不来，就越发想弥补、拥抱Loki。

“哈——快干我。”Loki掐着Thor壮实的腰，眨了眨眼笑道，“亲爱的继子。”

“放屁，你明明是我的丈夫，还是你对我父亲……”Thor冷不丁地在他的喉结上咬了一口，掀开Loki规矩的衣服，上面还是自己掐和亲出来的吻痕，Thor又在之前吮过的地方吮了一遍，Loki敏感地颤抖起来，湿漉漉的绿眼让他分外情欲勃发。

他似乎又想起来了一些，同样是一次展览，他遇到了那时候还只能在多人展览中占据一小块空间的Loki，他站在Loki的画前很久很久，不知道为什么着了迷，Loki装作路人，他却对着原作者夸赞了几句，两人一见钟情，很快就陷入了热恋。

他从来不喜欢画作，也不了解艺术，可只有Loki的画——Loki本人——这样令他挂在心上。

“啪——”只需要脱下裤子，Loki就像是被操烂了的妓女一样撅起屁股，将红肿的肉穴露出来，Thor轻易插进了仍旧湿滑的甬道，一边打他的臀肉，一边用身下的巨物鞭笞他，“不安好心的间谍先生，你想从我这里得到什么？”

“想跟您做爱，想被您贯穿。”Loki喘息着，果然不管在任何时候，心意相通的性爱更让他愉快，他被Thor顶得撞上沙发边缘，“唔，您的龟头好大……”

Thor真受不了Loki一本正经地跟他说骚话的模样，他的性器被浸得湿漉漉，后穴一开一合，将他吞得更深，金色的耻毛全部被打湿，臀肉通红，会阴黏腻，股间全是他留下的汁水，Thor深吸一口气，掰开Loki的腿：“该叫我什么？”

“Daddy……”Loki心领神会，当即喊了起来。

“乖孩子。”Thor摸摸他汗湿的头发，凶狠地撞上敏感点，勒令道，“把舌头伸出来。”

Loki委屈而可怜地张开嘴，粗糙的厚舌缠了上来，把他吮得舌根发麻，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滑落，Thor亲了他很久，Loki被他抱在怀里不时往上颠弄，两人吻得难舍难分，Loki模糊地开口：“亲亲乳头……”他胸前被冷落，有种难以言喻的空虚感，Thor当即把他抱高一些，Loki触摸Thor手臂上鼓起的青筋，男人性感得让他越发湿润。

乳尖上的湿漉彻底满足了Loki，Thor又舔又咬，Loki快乐地哭叫，他舒服地直打哆嗦，灭顶的快感传来，他这次连射都射不出了，无精高潮，缩在Thor怀里吐出漫长的呻吟。

“我爱你。”Thor亲亲Loki的头发，“这次我算是知道了，不管你是谁，我都会爱上你。”他抱着Loki，慢慢往浴室走去，深情地表达自己的爱意。

Loki的眼眸渐渐湿润，他搂着Thor，浑身浸入热水中，他握着Thor的硬挺，亲着上面的浊液，乖巧地说：“我也爱你。”

一如当日，他生命中的向日葵站在画前逗留了那样久，他的心脏砰砰跳动，整个人如一潭死水活了过来，那时候Loki就知道，他会一直爱着Thor。

END

Fenrir：所以Thor到底是我爸爸，还是你爸爸，或者我哥哥？

Loki：……是你爸爸。


End file.
